


beautiful than the view itself

by darlingnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, give nahyuck lots of love please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingnana/pseuds/darlingnana
Summary: Dream member 'slash' Dream photographer, Na Jaemin, seems to have been struggling in taking a picture with a certain member named, Lee Donghyuck which is also known as - Haechan or Fullsun.It's more like, struggling to take a goddamn picture of the brightest man on earth, the sun.





	beautiful than the view itself

**Author's Note:**

> so let me tell y'all... an au but more like an idolverse??? something like what would happen in real life. BUUUT this thing had been on my head for a while now knowing what the actual reason why nana can't upload any photos of hyuck lmao. I'm trying to improve hehe

What could go wrong with Jaemin's gorgeously taken pictures of his members? with mostly Renjun and Jisung's cooperation, his works are actually coming out real good. Let's now add Jeno to the team too. With that millisecond of interaction with the camera, fans suspected it was a work of magic the both of them could only pull off. 

Three more members, wait, honestly there is only one more, which is Mark Lee. Then the picture of his 6 friends will finally be complete but there is still one problem

Chenle does allow Jaemin to take a picture of him but he look lifeless as Jaemin can see, so scratch that. Moving on to Lee Donghyuck, the bright sun himself, the most beautiful human Jaemin could stare at for a very very long time if he could get a chance.

Why can't he just cooperate? 

This guy makes such faces that would probably even lose more than half of his fans, (which isn't)

This guy that poses for his 127 hyungs cooly,

Jaemin just can't help be pouty and sulky

He just wants a good picture of him but why can't he?

"Come on Haechannie, just one please?" pleading with puppy eyes but he knew Haechan would not even fall for that one bit. 

Honestly, he could just give up and focus on the other members who are willingly get captured with his camera

But there is something going on in his mind that wants Haechan to pose for him.  
He wants to see with his own eyes the beauty of the boy,  
Jaemin knew he could capture it anytime but he gets caught everytime

Which sometimes lead into playful fights and Haechan deleting it after

Haechan had been dropping by the Dream dorm for a while now, that causes every room to be in like crash. Haechan would sleep in every room the members are in, and once he gets out it will be filled with mess because of the 'party' they were having the night he stayed in. Like at how there were bags of chips and colas everywhere in Jeno's room because of the 'pc bang' they made, Renjun's room as well (which makes Renjun groan into frustration as his snacks were totally ambushed). Jisung whom just moved into Chenle's room- theirs was the worst- there were pillows everywhere, cups of Ramen and cans of colas, bags of chips in every corner of the room, clothes hanging here and there. It wasn't a room at all, more like a zoo in the other member's perspective.

and lastly, 

today is the day Haechan would probably crash at Jaemin's room. It wasn't long ago when he first crashed in- seeing Jaemin with no top on and only boxers as he just got out of the bathroom, he couldn't remember seeing how flustered both are since they never really saw each other in that kind of scenario. Like it's not that Jaemin doesn't take of his t-shirt once their practice is done but- Na Jaemin with wet hair, droplets of water all over his body, his angelic face, the towel in his waist that was revealing his boxers. 

Damn that was hot. 

What would Haechan's fate would be? knowing he did kind of had a little bit of a crush with the Na Jaemin.

Was it really a little tiny of a crush?

He opened the door, welcomed by the warm and cozy of the smell Jaemin's room. This is why Haechan loved being in his room, this is why his room is never messed up or been like a jungle because his tired ass would immediately wrapped up in Jaemin's vanilla scented comforters and would snuggle up cozily. Jaemin following after wrapping his arms on Haechan while the boy sleeps peacefully. 

Honestly? for Jaemin. He wish his eyes could capture every beautiful things he would see, he would love to capture every beautiful things what the guy he loves do. What he meant by the guy he loves is Lee Haechan himself.

This sight of Lee Haechan is so breathe taking right now. His flawlessly sculpted face, his sharp jawline, his eyelashes, the way his bangs would move softly, his moles that Jaemin would like to kiss endlessly, his soft-plump lips that Jaemin would probably never get tired kissing and lastly Haechan himself. This boy had got Jaemin head over heals on him, though he knew how Haechan won't probably feel the same way as him.


End file.
